


I Live Forever

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it so easy to lose your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Karri  
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. The _song "Remember Me" belonged to Troy soundtrack._  
> Spoiler: Total AU.  
> 

**Ithilien **

Lord Legolas walked and enjoyed the view, but in the heart, the sea called to him. Approaching the elf with a letter in hand, Lord Gimli watched his friend with sad eyes. He feared for Legolas and knew he must talk him about it.

"Legolas, lad?" Gimli said.

"What is it Gimli?" Legolas eyes remained fixed on the view.

"I… We…," Gimli tried to say.

"What Gimli?" Legolas asked. Turning to face his friend, he added, "You want to ride to Gondor?"

Gimli nodded.

"I cannot, Gimli. I cannot face another death," Legolas said .

"Why?" Gimli asked, confused.

"It is like a sickness, all those I have befriended dying in my arms," Legolas explained. Wiping away tears, he added ,"I cannot. Forgive me."

"I am not dead yet, lad," Gimli said and squeezed Legolas' hand.

"Aragorn is dying, I know," Legolas said. "I read the letter."

"He wants to talk to us, before it is too late," Gimli said.

"You mean he wants to talk with us before death claims him," Legolas whispered. He sighed heavily and said : "I will come. "

Then he walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gimli said and hurry after him.

"To speak with Aragorn one last time, and then to sail to Valinor, to the Grey Heavens," Legolas said. "The sea is calling me. It is time for me to leave, too."

"I will join you, lad," Gimli offered.

"It is too kind of you, Master Dwarf, I cannot ask you to join me. You have people to take care of…" Legolas began, but Gimli cut him off.

"My people have already been taken care of. You are the one that needs me now, lad," Gimli said.

"But, Gimli, listen to me…" Legolas tried to say.

"No, lad, it is time that you listen to me," Gimli cut in. Noticing the frown upon Legolas' face, he added: "You did not ask me to join you, I freely offered."

"It is settled then," Legolas said, with a heavy sigh.He watched the sunset. Orange blended with pink covered the sky as the sun went down. It was beautiful!  
"It is the time to go , Gimli," Legolas said.

"Yes, it is," Gimli answered.

"Ride with me," Legolas requested

He lifted the dwarf onto the horse, and then he mounted himself. Their thoughts wondered as they rode across Gondor.

**Two weeks later, in Gondor… **

King Elessar lay in the bed, with Arwen sitting at this side.

"Did you send the letters to them?" He asked. She nodded, as she wiped away tears.

"Do you think Legolas will come?" Aragorn asked her.

"He will come," Arwen assured, seeking to comfort her husband. "And Gimli with him."

"Gimli make sure that he comes ," Aragorn stated with certainty. He knew how stubborn Legolas could be. He remembered how the elf had taken loosing the tally to Gimli at Helm's Deep.

"Do you still fear he will not come?" Arwen asked.

Seeing the worry in her husband's expression, she assured, "You have always been like brothers. He will not let you pass without bidding farewell. You know it." she said as new tears covered her face.

New tears spilled onto her cheeks. As Aragorn reached up to wipe them away, the door opened. The guard announced that visitor's had arrived: an elf and a dwarf.

 

"Where are they? Call them in," Arwen asked.

Gimli nearly fell as he ran heedlessly into room. Thoughts of losing his friend filled his with fear and grief.

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked, afraid that the elf had not come.

Gimli nodded toward the door, and as Aragorn watched, Legolas appeared.

Legolas' eyes glistened with tears he could not longer contain. He wanted to move closer, but could not; it was too hard. He could only stand where he was and cry.

Arwen moved to Gimli's side and, taking him by the arm, pulled him out of the room; Legolas and Aragorn needed to be alone As they passed, Gimli pushed Legolas out of the doorway, and close the door behind him.

"Legolas?" A weak voice roused Legolas.

He fixed his gaze on Aragorn, but still could not force his feet to carry him any closer.

"Legolas, come to me," Aragorn requested weakly.

Legolas moved slowly nearer. Stopping at the beside, he sat next to his friend and watching him, tears continuing to fall.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded in acknowledgment He could not yet say a word. He was too frightened of loosing Aragorn.

"Promise me, you are not angry at that I am leaving?" Aragorn said.

"I cannot promise you that," Legolas answered, his lips quivering with barely contained fear.

"Legolas?"

Aragorn tried to move his hands over Legolas' hair; he tried to catch the elf' eyes.

"Legolas, my dear friend, please look at me," he begged.

"I will give you my immortality…please, do not leave me," Legola scried despairingly.

"No, my friend, I cannot stay," Aragorn said.

Legolas' eyes flashed with anger. How Aragorn, his best friend, refuse to accept the gift he offered.

"But why?" he asked. "I do not want to lose you!"

"Legolas, hear me, listen my voice," Aragorn said.

_'Remember_  
I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory. 

Remember  
When your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended,  
Just remember me.

I Am the one star  
That keeps burning  
So brightly  
It is the last light  
To fade into the rising sun.

And with you  
Whenever you tell  
My story  
For I am all I've done.

Remember  
I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory  
Remember me.

I  
Am that one voice  
In the cold wind  
That whispers  
And if you listen  
You'll hear me call across the sky.

As long as  
I still can reach out  
And touch you  
Then I will never die.

Remember  
I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me.

Remember  
I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory.

Remember  
When your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever,  
Remember me.'

 

Legolas looked upon his friend. There was no movement as the last words slipped from his lips. King Elessar was dead. He was dead! Panic swelled in Legolas' chest.

Waiting outside Gimli and Arwen heard things being thrown. Gimli moved to go inside, but Arwen stopped him: "My friend, he needs to be alone."

"No, Arwen. He needs to be with friends. Aragorn is gone," Gimli replied mournfully.

Arwen knew that he was right and it that hurt. Her husband was dead.

"I suppose you right," Arwen said, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Gimli opened the door and found the elf lying on the floor, crying, mourning the loss of his best friend, grieving the loss of the king of Gondor.

Arwen watched from the door. She studied her husband; he was seemed lifeless, though his eyes were yet open. She moved to his side and gently kissed his forehead, and then closed his eyes.

Gimli knelt over Legolas and squeezed the elf's shoulder in silent support. Legolas need to understand that he still had friend. Not all of them had yet died.

**Few days after… **

Standing upon the last grey ship were Legolas and Gimli. The elf watched the sunset. Imagining Aragorn in the sun, he reached up a hand to caress his friend's face. The movement frightened Gimli. Thinking the elf wanted to jump into the water, he held tightly to Legolas.

Legolas let his tears fall into his cheeks, as he remembered Aragorn last words:

_'Remember_  
When your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever,  
Remember me.'

****

The End.

R/R


End file.
